Powertrain testing systems are well represented in the prior art. In the typical powertrain testing system, multiple test subsystems are employed to adjust powertrain operating setpoints, acquire powertrain performance data, and control test facility equipment. Typical subsystems in the test room include data acquisition, facility control, combustion analysis and a powertrain control module (PCM) interface.
Recent developments in powertrain testing require test site subsystem integration. Test site integration is typically achieved by providing Local Area Network (LAN) access. Standardized off-line data transfer protocols are used to transfer the data between network nodes over serial or ethernet based architectures. While industry standards have been developed for these architectures they do not support high speed, real-time and deterministic-type operation.
In addition, such off-line integration arrangements cannot effectively combine, time align, and process test facility data from various pieces of powertrain test subsystems. Thus, a need exists for a test-site integrated powertrain testing system capable of deterministic real-time data transfer for powertrain development.